Benutzer Diskussion:Regenträumer
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite FalkenClan. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Starforce StarClan (Diskussion) 18:05, 29. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Regenträumer! ^^ Hi Regenträumer! Wow, du hast ja einen echt coolen Namen gewählt! :D Er ist echt schön! :) Ich bin Sonnenregen (alias Rain/ Roxy). Schreibst du gerne Storys? Lg - 18:38, 29. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Okay! ^^ Ich freue mich schon! :D Vielleicht können wir ja auch Mal zusammen eine Geschichte schreiben. ^^ Wenn du Mal einen Eindruck von meinen Storys haben willst, dann kannst du Mal hier vorbeigucken. Das ist meine aktuelle Story, an der ich im Moment am meisten schreibe! :) Lg - 18:50, 1. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Das klingt cool! :) Ich bin auf jeden Fall sehr gespannt! ^^ Wenn du willst, dann kann ich übrigens Mal versuchen dir eine Unterschrift zu machen. :D Lg - 14:15, 2. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Okay, ich bin auf jeden Fall gespannt ;D. Wenn du willst, dann kann ich dir eine Unterschrift designen und du musst dann nur einen gewissen Code dann bei Einstellungen eingeben ;D... ´Du kannst dir für deinen Namen Farbe, Schriftart und Spruch usw aussuchen :) Lg Deine 15:13, 3. Mär. 2016 (UTC) 'Hi Raindream! (Darf ich dich so nennen?) ' Du kennst mich wahrscheinlich nicht, ich bin Nussfrost und ich möchte dir eine schöne Zeit im Wiki wünschen. Falls du etwas von mir brauchst schreib auf Der FlammenClan. PS: Schau doch mal auf Im Bann des Falken oder auf Lunas Bestimmung vorbei und schreib wie du sie findest. Deine 'Nussfrost' Find your way! Hallo Regenträumer Hallo und herzlich wilkommen im Wiki! Schöner Name übrigens! Ich bin Blaufrost (oder Mond an schwarzem Nachthimmel ist mein zweiter Acc) und wollte dich wie schon gesagt herzlich wilkommen heißen. Hinterlassen mir doch eine Nachricht .....und was schreibst du so für Geschichten? LG deine 06:20, 3. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hey ^^ Auch ein herrliches Willkomen meinerseits . Solltest du Hilfe brauchen oder ähnliches sag ruhig Bescheid :) Liebe Grüße -- 12:29, 3. Mär. 2016 (UTC) :3 Ah okay! Möchtest du mir die Story vielleicht verlinken oder mir den Namen sagen? Dann kann ich sie lesen, wenn du möchtest^^ Falls du auch was von mir lesen möchtest, kannst du gerne das hier lesen.^-^ Wollen wir vielleicht Freunde sein? *--* LG deine 06:22, 9. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Re:Hallo Sonnenregen Oki! ^^Ich gucke Mal sofort in deine Geschichte hinein! :D Ich bin schon gespannt! ^^ Lg Deine Kein Problem ;) Solltest du wie gesagt iwie Hilfe brauchen oder willst konstruktive Kritik für einen Artikel , melde dich gerne bei mir :) -- 12:18, 15. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Re Wenn du irgendwelche Fragen hast, kannst du jeder Zeit auf mich zurück kommen :) 19:48, 22. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Re: Okay, ich schaue auf jeden Fall Mal vorbei :D Wenn wir gerade bei Storys sind ^^... Hättest du vielleicht Lust: In meiner Seele tiefer Hass In meiner Seele tiefe Wut und Gespiegelte Seele zu lesen? Würde mich echt freuen! Lg Deine Re: ich stelle auch oft sehr dumme fragen, also nie schämen xD... Die Vorlagen kannst du benutzen, wenn du . So mache ich es immer und dann musst du einfach nurnoch die Vorlagen ausfüllen ;) Lg Deine PS: wenn du willst, kann ich deine Sig auch verlinken ;) Re: XD Gerne! ^^Du musst mir nurnoch sagen, unter welchet Seite deine Sig gespeichert ist ;) BZW. welche genaue Farbe du haben willst und welche Schrift ^^ Lg Clans HI :) Wir sind zu der Entscheidung gekommen , dass du gerne noch bei den Clans mitmachen kannst :) In unserer Geschichte gibt es nämlich eine Streunergruppe mit bösem Anführer , der am Ende stirbt . Aus dieser Streunergruppe könnte dann dein Clan enstehen :) Allerdings hast du bei Territorium , Fähigkeiten und auch Namen nicht mehr so große Auswahl , da du als letztes dazugestoßen Bist :) Ich heiße dich also herzlich bei den Clans willkommen ^^ Liebe Grüße -- 14:45, 13. Apr. 2016 (UTC) 'Hey, Raindream!' Hi Fallen Rain ich wollte fragen ob wir Freunde sein wollen. Ich bin Nussfrost aus dem Clansprojekt. Ich finde dich einfach super nett und freundlich. Du schreibst auch tolle Geschichten. Korallenschweifs Tod gefällt mir wirklich gut und ich freue mich schon wenn es weiter geht. Deine 'Nussfrost' Find your way! Clan Moin :) Wollte fragen ob du deinen Clan auch als Seite erstellst :) LG -- 17:32, 24. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Cool :) LG -- 11:48, 3. Mai 2016 (UTC) Re:Hy Also ich finde dein Profilbild absolut knuffig :D Aktuell schreibe ich nichts, da ich eigentlich eine Wikiapause mache, ab und zu werde ich an In meiner Seele tiefe Wut weiterschreiben, aber offiziel bin ich im "Urlaub" ;D Lg Deine Nein , eigentlich nicht :) Die Geschichte ist top ^^ Vielleicht noch ein paar mehr Absätze oder ein paar deiner schönen Bilder ;) LG --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 16:45, 29. Jun. 2016 (UTC) RE Hallo Regenträumer, Also, du hast also deine Seite bearbeitet, und etwas dazugeschrieben, oder? Und während du geschrieben hast, wurde die Seite gewechselt, somit war all dein Geschriebenes weg? (Nur um sicherzugehen, dass ich es richtig verstanden habe^^) Wenn dass der Fall ist, wundert mich das.. denn hättest du dich zb. unabsichtlich verdrückt, erscheint meist erst eine Warnung, ob man die Seite wirklich verlassen möchte (Mir ist aber schon aufgefallen, dass das auch nicht immer ist.. merkwürdig). Sollte es jedoch tatsächlich passiert sein, muss ich dir leider sagen, dass deine Arbeit wohl umsonst war :( Soweit ich weiß ist es nicht möglich in Wikia etwas wieder herzustellen wenn man es plötzlich schließt. Ich empfehle dir für die Zukunft deine Texte auf Word oder der Freeware OpenOffice zu schreiben, und wenn du fertig bist sie einfach mit Copy&Paste einzufügen. Denn bei Word und OpenOffice wird zwischengespeichert, auch wenn man es unabsichtlich schließt. Tut mir sehr leid wegen deiner Arbeit, aber lass den Kopf nicht hängen! Mir ist sowas auch schon oft passiert, ist wirklich sehr ärgerlich. Hoffentlich findest du trotzdem die Motivation es erneut zu schreiben, damit die User es so bald wie möglich lesen dürfen. :) Liebe Grüße, 18:43, 7. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Cover (Bild auf Grund fehlender Quellenangabe gelöscht) Hi^^ Hier ist das Cover für Schneepfotes Bestimmung! Falls ich nachträglich etwas ändern soll sag Bescheid! ;D Lg [[Benutzer:Kleckspfote|''K'l''''e'c'k''''s'p'f''''o't''e]] 08:38, 28. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Kategorien Hallo, Fireheart002 hat ja in diesem Forum-Post nochmal darauf hingewiesen, dass man seine Seiten auf vorgegebene weise Kategorisieren soll. Ich wollte ihr gerne dabei helfen, die Seiten alle so zu kategorisieren wie er sich das vorstellt. Deswegen wollte ich fragen, ob ich die Erlaubnis bekommen könnte die Kategorien deiner Seiten zu bearbeiten. Ich werde nichts am Inhalt verändern, nur die Kategorien nach den Vorschriften anpassen. Wäre ganz lieb wenn du mir eine kurze Antwort schreiben könntest. Kitten6677 (Diskussion) 15:08, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC)